Why didn't you help me?
by natalieNhearts
Summary: What happens when The cullens see a little Bella getting abused by her father, they see her ten years later and jasper and Bella fall in love but what about Tanya, Jaspers mate? PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(Jasper POV)

As me and my family of six walked through the empty airport toward where we picked up our bags we turned when we heard a scream. I turned and saw a sad sight. There was an adorable little girl about four years old with messy golden curls that went down to her tiny waist. She had big blue eyes and creamy skin. She was wearing a dress the color of the ocean that matched her eyes, and no shoes, she held a torn and tattered teddy bear to her chest as a man, i assume her father came up to her no older than twenty the man grabbed the girl by her long hair and pulled her fiercly toward the exit doors. My heart yearned for this little girl. It was apparently abuse and the Man had obviously been drinking, he reeked of achohal.

"Daddy! please daddy...please it hurts!" The little girl whispered. She had a very soft delicate voice.

"Isabella you shut your dirty little mouth! You know whats gonna happen if you dont!" her father whispered into little ear. The girl shivered and quickly stopped talking. She looked down at the floor. I felt a pull toward this little girl. I felt such love and compassion. Not quiet like a sister..but maybe a little more. Its as if i had to protect this child.

Alice quietly growled. She had a fierce look in her eyes. The man pulled the girl along by her hair, by this time Isabella the little girl had begun to cry. Her big Blue eyes filled with tears that streaked along her cheeks. She let a tiny sob out. The man looked down at her and realized she was crying. When he realized this he shook her hard and slapped her across the face leaving long red scratches on her pretty face.

"Why are we just standing here?" Said an annoyed Tanya, Tanya was my mate, i had been with her for twenty years now. I looked at her with a fierce glance. She was looking at her fingernails and twirling a piece of hair with the other. I was sick of it.

"Well, Tanya. If you wernt so heartless you would realize that we care about that little girl over there who is being abused by her father." Alice growled. Alice had made it evident over the past ten years that she hated Tanya with a passion.

"Jasper boo." She said with a big pout, "Can we please go..this is so boring!"

"Ugh..alright Tanya. Well meet all of you at home." I sighed. Why did i always give in to her? I looked back toward the little girl who was crying and being dragged.

"Now you little wretch your gonna listen to me. When we get home your gonna go get a bag and put all your stuff in it and your gonna leave with me." He said shaking her to make sure she was listening.

"But daddy..i wanna stay with mommy..please daddy...please" She begged

"Hell no. your coming with me and thats final. And you better not wake up Renee." He took her small wrist and shoved her toward the doors. Thats when the little girl looked our way. I felt a emotion bubble up from her..it was hope. She shook the mans hand from her and sprinted over to us.

"Please help me mister, please, hes gonna take me away, please i dont wanna hurt anymore" She looked up at me and Tanya then at Edward and Alice, and Emmett and Rosalie. Tanya looked at her with a disgusted expression.

"Nope, now shoo little tearball, go on get outa here back to your dad." Tanya took the girl and pushed her hard toward her dad. Isabella turned to look at us with a heartbreaking expression. Her lips turned into a pout and the tears came faster than ever. The man grabbed her and she left. I felt half my heart leave with her too.

"YOU ARE SUCH A-A-A WITCH!" Rosalie screeched at Tanya when we got home. "YOU ARE A HEARTLESS THING WITHOUT A HEART! HOW COULD YOU JUST LET THAT LITTLE GIRL LEAVE AND EVEN PUSH HER TOWARD THE MAN THAT WAS ABUSING HER!"

I looked at Alice and Rosalie whom where both sobbing. Alice espeacially.

"Geesh..calm down. you dont even know her." Tanya said casually while putting her arms around my waist and giving me a peck on the cheek. I was utterly repulsed by her heartlessness. Her glossy lips met mine and she tangeled herhands in my hair and pushed up against me. I sighed and put my arms around her waist pulling her close. Tanya may be heartless but i guess i loved her. I mean She was my mate. The next thing i knew we where in our room and i was on the bed. Tanya purred and straddled me.

I pushed her off and mummbled an excuse about needing to hunt. As i stalked a deer i heard Alice come up quietly behind me.

"Jasper we need to talk." Alice whispered.

"What is it Alice? Did you see something?" Alice could see the future, and whenever she saw something that concerned one of our family members she would come to me first, me and Alice where BFFs as wierd as that sounds but we told eachother everything we hid nothing from one another.

"No, i just came to talk to you about Tanya." I sighed knowing what was gonna come. Alice of course hated Tanya with a passion and she was always telling that she wasnt my soul mate.

"She's not your soul mate, so just tell her to go." She said this looking into my eyes.

"Why are you always saying that Alice? I mean i know that you guys hate eachother but cant you at least respect that she's the woman i love? I know she can be a heartless witch at times but she's nice and pretty and she loves me and thats all that matters." I told her.

"Iv seen you with another girl Jasper, your real soul mate. She's a human righ tnow. Your going to find her in a like eleven years. Just...ugh ! What im trying to say Jasper is that dont Marry Tanya or make love to her...please...I know that girl that your gonna meet some day would hate it if she knew that you did. Just trust me on this...please?" She looked at me right in the eyes while telling me this.

"I cant promise anything Alice." With that i turned and headed back home in thought. It was true that i was still a Virgin, and i was planning on loosing that to Tanya very soon. She wouldnt want to wait Eleven years, and frankly neither did i. besides Alice is wrong sometimes so maybe shes wrong about this.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(JASPER POV)

I walked back into the house after my talk with alice and sat in my room in thought. I couldnt wait eleven years i just couldnt. With that i set off to find Tanya and finally loose my innocene to her.

(BELLA POV)

11 YEARS LATER

I walked into the house very quietly trying not to disturb Charlie whom was asleep on the couch, passed out acctually from drinking. I ran up the stairs to my small room in the attic and sighed as my weary body hit the bed. I was so tired. I woke up early this morning to cook Charlies breakfast of steak and eggs and then washed the dished and did the laundry, then i had to finsish my homework for the day becuase yesterday my hands where to swollen from Charlies beating to write.

I worked quickly and went to school, after school i went to the dry cleaners to pick up Charlies suit and then to the grocery store to but food, when i got home again i cooked Charlies dinner of mashed potatoes with gravy, fried chicken, and a bean casorole with chocolate cake as a dessert.

I had been living with Charlie since that day at the airport. Since i was 6 i had been beaten and abused by Charlie. At the momment i had numorous briuses on my back, a giant bruise on my stomach where Charlie had kicked me, a long cut on my calf, and a sprained wrist all from yesterdays beating. My room was tiny a box of a room that was barley big enough to fit a twin size bed and a small drawer and tiny closet. It was very small with no windows.

At school i didnt have any friends. People called me the emo girl because i cut myself and always wore black. Today to school i had worn black skinny jeans with a white tank top and a black hoodie with black vans. I also wear a rainbow studded belt and wore my long golden hair loose. My hair was my pride and joy, i went in curls down to my waist it was thick and golden and my eyes where a bright eye popping green. I guess in a way i considered myself pretty. before i had cut myself all the guys where head over heels for me. I had never even kissed a guy though and i was 17.

I hated the life i lived but there was nothing i could do. I also blocked painfull memorys very well so i didnt remember much of my childhood. The only day i remember was the day at the airport. I remember his eyes. They where honey gold, and he had loose blonde curls that ran down to his ears, he was lean and gorgous. There where other people with him as beautiful and stricking as him. Especially one of the girls. She was a strawberry blonde with curls going to her shoulders and honey eyes. She had been holding his hand and for some reason i hated her with all my being. Even before she turned me away.

I had run to them for help. Pleaded that they take me with them and she had taken me back to my father. If they would have helped me maybe i wouldnt be so lonley and abused and in this shit hole i call my life. I remmember him so clearly. And i remmember the pain of being rejected by him and his family and being turned away.

I fell into a dreamless sleep that night and woke with a start. I looked at the clock frantically i had forgotten to set my alarm. It was seven school started in a hour. I ran into the bathroom and took a speedy shower, i brushed my long hair and applied eyeliner and some mascara, i pulled on some Black short shorts and a black spaggetti strap with my black hoodie and pulled on my black vans. I looked in the mirror quickly and noticed how stunning i looked my tanned toned legs looked good in the shorts and so did my face. My bright eyes shown brighter and my hair curled prettily down to my waist i looked like someone who was normal, maybe a little forlorn and lonley but normal.

I ran down the stairs and quickly filled in my spanish homework worksheet and made a quick breakfast of scrammbled eggs and pancakes for charlie but i didnt have time to wash the dishes. I grabbed my black off the shoulder bag and started to head for the door grabbing a peice of toast to munch on.

"Where the hell are you going you fucken bitch" I heard Charlie slurr..he was drunk. This was bad very very bad.

"Charlie, i need to go to school. Im going to be late if i dont leave soon." I said trying not to give him any reason to beat me.

"What the fuck you whore!" He grabbed me by the hair and slammed my head against the walll then kicked me hard in the stomach making me gasp for air, my head was spinning from the blow to the head and i was starting to get dizzy, he slapped me hard five times and shoved me toward the door i felt the bruises coming on. I slipped out the door quickly and ran to school crying. Sobbing my eyes out. Why did i have to endure this life? Why couldnt he just kill me so i could stop feeling this pain. My whole body hurt from the beating and i could feel the bruises on my face and legs begging to show.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Jasper POV)

When everyone was finally ready for school we where late as always. I had simply taken a short shower shook my messy curls out and pulled on some dark washed jeans and a white muscle shirt with a black sweater over it and my usual black converse. Tanya put on a short pink skirt with black kitten heels and a light pink over the shoulder shirt, and put a little sparkly hair clip into her hair with a layer of foundation and mascara on. She looked too over the top, i didnt know why i was with a girl like that i didnt like over the top girly girls.

"You guys ready?" Called a booming voice. Emmett. I thought.

"yeah, well be right down" I said in a normal voice knowing he could hear me. It was just Emmetts nature to yell i had no idea why since we all had super hearing.

We finally all piled into Edward Volvo and Rosalies m3 and started the silent drive to school. We got there and waited for the bell to ring in the front lawn of the school where most people hung out before the bell. I looked around the lawn where all the girls where huddled in groups gossiping and putting make up on. Why where all the girls at this school so petty?

"Hey guys, can you hear that? It sounds like someones crying?" Edward whispered to us. No one really cryed at our school it was an unusual thing to see. We all turned toward where the crying was coming from. We saw a delicate looking girl come out from behing the schools entrance and lean against the wall. She put her pale hands on the wall and let herself drop to the ground her hands against the wall.

she had Beautiful thick golden curls falling to her waist and big childlike green eyes that where outlined with eyeliner and a touch of mascara, it looked nice and natural on her. She was dressed in black vans with short black shorts a white tank top and a black hoodie. And the girl was sobbing. Then he noticed the bruises, they went up snaking around her right leg and she had a bruise on her face from the top of her cheek going to about a centimeter off of her lip. She had been hit. That much i could tell. I felt her emotions going beserk as she looked up and noticed us. I could hear her heart hammering against her ribs, her emotions conveyed extreme shock and bewilderment, also hurt, and anger.

Her bright swollen eyes went wide and she began to shake. I turned to my siblings to gauge their reactions. Edward was slightly frustrated, Emmett had looked like a abused puppy, Rosalie had a fire burning in her eyes, Alice looked shocked, and Tanya, Tanya was looking at her nails and tapping her foot.

"Some one hit her" Rosalie growled. Rosalie had been abused in her human life so she knew what it felt like.

"Do you think it was her boyfriend or something?" I asked

"No, that girls a freak. She probably fell or something" Tanya said with her nasal voice.

"you guys...dont you see..." Alice whispered

"What is Alice?.." We all asked at the same time

"Thats the little that we didnt help at the airport, the one being abused by her father" She whispered again. I was shocked i looked back at the girl only to see that she had slipped away unnoticed. i looked around to see if she on the lawn with any friends. She was no where to be seen. I felt an odd helplessness. I wanted so badly to help this girl but i had no idea how, or even where i could find her.

(BELLA POV)

When i noticed them i thought i was dead. I turned my head toward the lawn and saw six pairs of golden butterscotch eyes looking my way. I looked at one pair in specific and noticed the long blonde curls. Then i noticed him holding the same girls hand that he had been holding that fatfull day at the airport. Except all six of them looked exactly as i remmembered them. Was i seeing a ghost?

I wanst. I knew i wasnt. I notcied them all turn toward eachother and although i felt the same exact pull that i felt all those years ago toward the one with the honey blonde curls. I slipped away hopefully unnoticed by him and his family and ran into the quad. I walked slowly to the girls restroom and splashed some water on my face reapplieng eye liner and mascara. My i willed my eyes to stop being red. I stayed in the bathroom untill my eyes where back to their natural color and i didnt look like i had been sobbing.

I went to get my new schedual and stopped at my first class. I sat in the back on the desk to the far left. I put my head down on the desk the coolness comforting and rested my eyes without falling asleep. I felt someone move the chair next to mine and sighed. Who was here to torment me thiss time?

"Look, if your just here to harrass me then jus-" I said as i lifted my head. I stopped abrutedly when i saw who was sitting next to me. It was one of them. The short pixie like girl with spiky black hair and an incredibly bubbly smile sat next to me.

"Hello, my names Alice. Whts yours?" She said smiling expectantly at me. I noticed that the boy with the blonde curls was sitting in front of our desk along with the girl he was with that had Curly blonde hair going to her shoulders.

"My names Isabella, but call me Bella." I replied to Alice

"Well its very nice to meet you Bella, wer gonna be the best of friends, this is Jasper Hale and Tanya Cullen." i turned to the other two and nodded to them.

"Hi it nice to meet all of you too." I said.

"Listen bitch. Stop staring at my boyfriend hes mine, hes been mine and he will always be mine. Got it?" Tanya said. I opended my mouth to say something but closed it again. I was shocked. What was her problem. I looked at Alice embarrased at being caught staring at him. I could feel the tears begin to form in my eyes so i put my head on the table mummbling an excuse about being too tired to talk.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(JASPER POV)

I watched as Alice introduced herself and looked at Bella. She looked fragile and breakable. I looked at the bruise that had formed beneath her cheek, still she was beautiful. Her hair up close looked even more luscious than from afar, with my sight i could see the perfect strands of hair as i watched her fumble and tuck a strand of hair behind her ear i could see cuts on her wrist when the sleeve of her hoodie dropped a little low. She didnt notice me staring at her. I looked at her neck, pale and lovley, i could see the blood pulse through her veins, i thought about how it must taste, i could smell her. She smelled of Strawberries and Fresias with a crisp miny scent mixed in. It was mouth watering but nothing i couldnt handle well.

I noticed that she discreetly kept looking at me out of the corner of her eye. And everytime she did her heartbeat speed up twice as fast as regular. I smiled at that. If i had a heart it would be beating a million miles a minute when i saw her. She dazzled me. I let the bubble of emotions fill me up and noticed that Tanya was feeling extremly annoyed and angry and surprisingly jeluse, Alice was feeling excited and happy and Bella was feeling jeluse and sad and a little bit happy.

Tanya looked at me and noticed my stare. She growled furiously but quiet enough for bella not to hear. She twirled around in her seat and looked at Bella and then to me. She cleared her throat and Bella turned to look at her.

"Listen you little Bitch stop staring at my boyfriend, keep your filthy eyes to yourself besides your ugly hed never go for you" With that she turned around in her seat. I looked at Bella to gaug her reaction. She sat there wide eyed in shock. I felt her emotions: Hurt. She felt hurt. and then self loathing. Alice was shocked as well. I saw the pool of tears gather in Bellas eyes as she gently put her head down mummbling a pathetic excuse about bieng too tired to talk.

i looked over at Tanya with disgust. Why was i even with her? I mean sure she was gorgous, but past that she was a fake brat. no one liked her not even Rosalie or Emmett, not even Esme. Esme whom loved everyone and everything in sight hated Tanya. I could see why. She worried about petty things and gossiped and i knew cheated on me with human men. She didnt think i knew but i knew alright and still i was dumb enough to stay with this woman.

Once the bell rang i pulled Tanya up roughly her arm and dragged her out of the class toward the hall.

"Tanya we need to talk" I said solemly. She looked at me enraged that i had ruined her manicured nails while rushing her out of class.

"What do you want?" She said coldly.

"Not you. Its over Tanya. Your a cold heartless brat and i cant deal with that anymore. Im sorry." I said. She looked at me. The tears pooled up in her eyes that could never shed tears. I couldnt help myself i pulled her into a warm hug and cooed in her ear. I bent down and gave her apeck on the lips quickly when i looked up Bella was there witnessing the whole thing. Linked arms with alice. Alice looked at me angry and sad. Bella, well Bella was even more dpressed than before. She looked down at the ground sadly.

(ALICE POV)

When Jazzy pulled Tanya out of the room i could hear their little talk outside. I was happy. I knew that Bella was his soul mate. I knew he felt that pull toward her and i knew she felt that for him. I could see it in the way they looked at eachother. Tanya was getting what she deserved she was a brat and a heartless one at that.

"So...You totally like Jazz dont you?" I said looking at bella.

"Like the music? Sure i guess its ok if your into the whole saxiphone thing" She said giggling.

"No, silly goose. I meant Jasper, Jazz is his nickname." I cracked up when i saw the look on her face she looked a little confused. then she laughed too.

"Ohh...Well i mean...hes quiet a charmer." She said with a sigh, her cheeks pooled with blood, awww...she was blushing.

"Awww! you guys should totally go out! Youd make suck a cute couple!" I squealed looking at her.

"One little problem. He kinda has a girlfriend that looks pretty serious about me bieng a bitch." She said nervously biting her lip.

"Except hes breaking up with her right now." I told her.

"Really? Then...maybe...no hed never go for someone like me" She said. But i could see the smile tugging at her lips. She so totally was falling for him. I pulled her up by the arm linking our arms together. We looked as if we had been best friends forever. As we walked out the door Bella abrutedly stopped walking and saddness drenched her features. I looked ahead and saw Jazzy with his arms wrapped around Tanya and planting a quick kiss on her lips.

UH Oh. This was bad.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(BELLA POV)

I sighed unhappily as we crossed the cafeteria toward the lunch lines. All i could think about was how hurt i felt. Stupid old me had acctually thought that maybe for one second i had a chance with Jasper. Then i had to walk outside that door. And BAM. My hopes where squished. For a momment i wondered if Alice had lied to me about him breaking up with her. But i could see the evident shock as she saw them just like me.

We got to the lunch line. I really had lost my appetiete but i picked up an apple and a water bottle anyway and paid for it. Alice was sitting down at a table to the far right with her family. I didnt want to see or talk to Jasper. I promised myself i wouldnt fall for him. I walked past them to take my usual seat alone at one of the back tables. I quietly ate my apple and drank my water.

(JASPER POV)

I cursed myself for have being so stupid. How could i have kissed Tanya right after i broke up with her? It was like leading her on. And the look on Bellas face when she saw killed me. We entered the cafeteria Tanya trying to gain my attention the entire time. After we paid for our food mostly props we sat down with alice at the right of the cafeteria. I looked around for bella wondering who her friends where. I instantly noticed her as she walked in unaccompanied. She looked like a lost puppy. She went through the lunch line only picking up a apple and bottle of water.

She walked past us quietly and walked to thefar corner of the cafeteria. She sat down at a samll table alone and quietly ate her apple and drank her water. That just wasnt right. Bella ate by herself? I stared at her wishing i could just run up to her and pull her up onto my lap and hold onto her forever.

Edward chuckled and looked at me. Damn it stupid mind reading vamp keep your mind to yourself. I thought at him. That just made him chuckle even more. I growled. I stood up and walked toward the table where Bella sat reading wuthering heights.

"Ermm...hello Bella" I said usuing a soft carefull voice. I stood there with my hands in my pockets looking down at her.

"H-h-helloo..Jasper" She said stuttering, she quickly shoved her book in her bag and fidgeted, tucking strands of hair behind her ear yet again and pulling on the hem of her shorts.

"May i sit down?" I said politley hoping, no, needing for her to say yes.

"Sure, i dont own the table" She said looking at me and smiling.

"So...What are you doing today after school?" I asked, as soon as i said after school her whole expression darkened and i felt terror squeezing out of her.

"Umm..well im gonna go home" She said. I could see her start to shake as she said the word home. What was going on?

"Are you ok Bella?" I asked honestly caring about her.

"Dont act like you dont know. I know what you guys are. I know you saw me that day at the airport, i know that you didnt save me from Charlie. So stop playing dumb" She said this with such a fury i thought it was a bit funny. But i was stunned. How did she know?

"How did you know what we are?" I said whispereing.

"Well idk lemme guess...you guys are pale, and cold, you never age, you have golden eyes, it all makes sense. Your not the first Vamps iv met Jasper." She shuddered at the thought and looke back up at me.

"Who else have you met?" I asked honest curious

"Their names where Victoria, James, and riley" She wisphered so low that i could barley hear her.

"How in the world did you meet them?"

"I loved Riley. And then Victoria and James killed him." She said. I felt my hopes drop. So she had already loved someone.

"Oh. I guess i should stop bothering you then? Since you already love someone." I told her. Realizing i had just told her that i liked her.

"So did you" She added in "You love Tanya"

"I loved Tanya, but i dont anymore" I said not daring to look up at her in case she was disgusted that i liked her.

"Well i dont love Riley anymore." She said also looking down.

"Bella, I love you" I said..She immediatly looked up at me and gauged my expression. Her face softened and i could see a smile tugging at her lips.

"I love you too Jasper" She said. I could feel the love raidiating like heat from her. I knew she meant it.

"Will you be my girlfriend Bella?" I said looking at her hopefully.

"Yes! yes i will" She squealed like a little girl and ran to me, i caught her in my arms and held her there, cooeing warm thing in her ear.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(BELLA POV)

"JAZZYYKINSS!" I yelled as i let myself into the cullens house. I had been driving home from seattle and decided to stop by to see my one and only true love. Me and Jasper had been dating for a year and six months. I was glad that Jasper had been turned when he was eighteen instead of seventeen. I would be turning eighteen in a couple months and i hoped that he would say yes to turning me on my birthday so that we could both be the same age forever.

I turned around going a full 360 before i spotted him. He smiled at me and walked up to me wrapping his cold hands around my waist. I reached up on my toes and dug my hands into his messy blonde curls kissing him softly on the lips. He groaned in pleasure and pulled me closer to him. I loved how he smelled. He smelled like spearmint bubble gum. No joke. I laughed out loud and pulled back looking at him.

"What is so funny my love?" He asked me a quizical expression taking over his gorgous features.

"I was just thinking about how you smelled. Kinda like spearmint bubble gum" I told him.

"Is that a bad thing?" He asked me smirking.

"No, considering its my favorite flavor and i just might have to keep a part of you in my mouth all day." I said expressionless. I could feel him quiver at the thought which sent the good kind of goosebumps up and down my arms.

"In that case" He said as he reached down and pulled my lips back onto his. I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist tightly as he carried me up to his room his hands on my butt the whole time. I kissed down his jaw and then his neck as he laid me down onto the bed laying ontop of me but holding all his weight on his hands.

I kissed and sucked on his neck for a little while untill he rolled over pulling me on top of him. I put all my weight on him feeling his erection start. I straddled him grinding my hips against his hips. He moaned as he ran his hands up and down the sides of my waist. He put his hands under my shirt and pulled it up half way hesitantly, then slowly pulled it up over my head. The feel of his cold abs against my belly sent shivers up my spine.

I continued to grind onto him and began to unbuckle his jeans at the same time he did mine. He pulled my pants off quicker than i could his. He began to unclip my bra aganioingly slowly as i very slowly pulled down his boxers. I looked down at his huge erection. I was going crazy.

I bent down licking his tip softly and then going down and licking from one end of his shaft to the very tip.

"Ughh..bella" He moaned loudly.

I smiled and began sucking on his dick. He grabbed the bed sheats as if they where life rafts. I continued sucking untill he suddenly stopped and rolled over quickly pulling on his clothes and helping me put mine on. I looked at him and pouted feeling my eyes well up with tears at the thought that he had regected me.

"No, No bella darlin, I stopped because my family is home" He said very very quietly. I nodded in understanding cursing his family at the momment. He pulled me onto his lap and i straddled him. We started making out, i ran my tongue along his lower lip teasing him a bit, we both fought for dominace and i won as i went to part away from him i took his lower lip between both of mine and sucked on it before pulling away.

"Bella you have no idea what you do to me" He said moaning. He pulled me off of him and i lay down on his soft bed cuddling up against him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and i turned to face him. I looked as his pale face and traced his lips with my fingers, then i traced from his eyes to the tip of his nose and up and down his neck.

"Jasper?"

"Yes darlin?" He said letting his thick accent drip into his words.

"I love you so much" I said it with such strong passion and i opened up my emotions to him shoving love out of my heart toward him to make sure he knew what i said was real.

"As i love you my bella. you are my life, my soul, the only reason to my being."

"Will you love me forever?" I asked him suddenly feeling like a child.

"Yes, Bellsy i will love you untill the day i die." He said smiling at me.

"Jasper change me." I said to him queitly.

"You want to be like me?" He said utterly shcoked. I didnt need to be an empath to know he was stunned. Why would he be so shocked. Didnt he know i wanted to be with him forever? Did he not want ME forever?

"I understand if you dont want to deal with me for eternity. I get it its ok. Ill see you at school tommorrow Jazzy." I quickly kissed him on the cheek grabbed my bag and ran out as fast as i could. I shoulda known he didnt want me forever. Who was i kidding. I was the Emo Bella, whos father abused her and Jasper was the perfect Godlike blonde texan sweetheart who belonged in a princess movie as a prince in shining armor. He should be with someone like Rosalie or Alice. Someone with Blonde hair that was a cheerleader mayber or a volley ball player. I squeezed me eyes shut unsuccsefully trying to block my tears as i ran out the door the whole Cullen family looking at me. The tears fell despite my efforts and i couldnt help but let out the sobs that began to shake me.

"Bella are you ok?" I heard someone yell toward me. I turned around to see Alice looking at me concerned. I shook my head for a no. Her eyes glazed over and i took that as my chance to run. Run deep into the woods. My life was over. I didnt want to live. I could not live. Ill just make it easier for Jasper, now he wont have to deal with me anymore. I felt totally and utterly unwanted and shattered as ran deeper and deeper into the univiting forest.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_**Im falling apart**_

_**barley breathing**_

_**with a broken heart **_

_**thats still beating**_

_**in the pain**_

_**is there healing? **_

_**hanging on another day**_

_**just to see what you will throw my way**_

_**in the pain **_

_**barley breathing**_

_**with a broken heart **_

_**thats still beating **_

I ran after Bella. What had come over me? I didnt mean to say that i didnt want her forever. I guess i never really thought she wanted to become like me. I could feel the extreme hurt raidiating off of her as she ran off into the forest. Alice had a sad frown on her face and a fire in her eyes as i made my way downstairs to go find Bella.

"She's so hurt Jazz, you hurt her so bad." Alice looked at me, not mad but sad.

"Did you see somthing?" I asked her noticing how her eyes had barley stopped glazing over.

"Yeah, acctually i did, and you just lost me my best friend, and your only true love" She said her voice cracking on the last word.

"What did you see?" I asked fearfully. I couldnt loose my Bells, she was my life, the only thing that kept me going.

"I see her at home, shes depressed agian, wearing all black, shes cutting her wrists, Charlie comes to her room, he beats her, shes unconcious when he slams her head against the wall, she wakes up, charlie beats her again, theres so much blood, she cleans herself up and packs all her things, she steals money from Charlie, and she runs away." Alice said dry sobbing by the time she got to the end.

I was shocked, i didnt know Charlie beat her so bad. He obviously did. I was furious at myself. Where would she go? She had no one.

"Theres no way to change it. It ends the same wether you go to her or not. But Jazz..." She said hesitantly.

"what is it?" I asked her.

"I see you trying to follow her, but...you dont find her, i see her jumping off a cliff Jazz.

With that both me and Alice ran to Bellas house. we saw her walking into the house tear stained with puffy red eyes.

I wiped at my eyes as i got to the front door. I unlocked it quietly and noticed Charlie sitting in the living room.

"Bring me a some dinner Isabella." He demanded slurring each word. He was drunk.

"No, get it yourself Charlie." I said running up the stairs. He glared at me furious. I had never once talked back to him like that. I was terrified. once i got up to my room i accidentally slammed the door causing him to yell even more. I wanst sure if a beating was to follow. I got into my room and saw all my pictures of me and Jazz. I slowly took out my old shard of glass i used for cutting and slit my wrist several times clearing my mind with pain.

I washed away the blood and pulled my hoodie on to hide it. It stung. I heard footsteps going up the stairs and frantically looked around for somewhere to hide. My breath came in short shallow gasps. Charlie stormed into my room and flung me against the wall. He kicked me in the stomach and slammed me against my bedside table I had several deep cuts. He grabbed me by the hair and knocked my head against the wall. All i remmeber seeing was black.

Wheni awoke again Charlie gave me a similiar beating earning me several more deep gashed and purple bruises. He walked back down the stairs leaving me alone. I was engulfed in pain, everyinch of my body felt weak and brusied. I cleaned off the seeping blood and changed into some black skinny jeans and black hoodie with black converse. I didnt exactly know what i was doing but i grabbed a duffle bag and flung all my possesions into it. The little i had. I snuck into Charlies room being carfull not to whimper with each painfull step and stole the bag of money i knew he kept under his shoes. It was several thousand dollars. I stuffed into my duffle bag and snuck out the back door. I ran into my truck starting it and pulling out of the driveway just in time to see Charlie storm out the door yelling and cursing my way. I floored it and made my way to the airport.


	8. Chapter 8

**UGGHHH! MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK! HELPPP! give me some ideas! i pinky promise ill have an update by either tonight or tommrow morning ok? LOVE YA!**

** -NATALIExoxo**

**No i cant forget this evening or your face as you where leaving**

**But i guess thats just the way the story goes**

**You always smile**

**But in your eyes your sorrow shows**

**No i cant forget tommrow **

**When i think of all my sorrow**

**When i had you there but then i let you go**

**And now its only fair that i should let you know**

**what you should know**

**I cant live**

**If living is without you**

Chapter 8

I knew Jasper and Alice would be following me by now, Alice had probably seen this happening already. When i got to the airport i watched as they ran at a human speed out of the forest. I took my duffle bag and sprinted to the counter quickly buying a ticket to a plane that left in ten minutes, i didnt care where it was going. I ran throught security and into the plane buckling my seatbelt and looking out the window just in time to see Jasper and Alice racing out towards the plane i watched as they faded away to nothing and Jasper falling to his knees with his head in his hands.

I pulled my knees up to meet my head and let the sobs escape my lips with a pounding fury. I had nothing now. No Jasper, No charlie, No mom, No alice. I stayed curled in that postion letting my tears escape untill someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around quickly trying to wipe my eyes without sucsess. There was a girl there about thirteen years old. She had inhumanly pale skin and bright red eyes.

"Hello, Isabella."

(JPOV)

After crumbling to the ground in unbearable pain me and Alice ran back inside to buy tickets to wherever that plane was headed to. Turns out it was headed to Costa Rica. We climbed onto the plane and stared off into space for the rest of the ride thinking about Bella. How could i have been so stupid? I had practically told her that i didnt want her around forever. I loved her, of course i wanted her forever, i just didnt know if thats what she wanted.

I sighed and hoped to God that nothing bad happend to her while we wernt there.

"Alice?" I asked shaking her gently. Her eyes became aware again and she looked at me with a horrified expression.

"She's so scared Jasper, That girl, she's going to kill Bella."


End file.
